


The Samhain of 1981

by captivatingcapybaras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:10:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19085725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras
Summary: When James instructs Lily to go to Harry, she realized there's no way of escape.Or is there?





	The Samhain of 1981

_**October 31 st, 1981** _

 

“Lily, go to Harry! I’ll hold him off!”

She knew then she would never again see her husband alive, and quite possibly never even see him dead. Lord Voldemort wasn’t exactly known for allowing victims’ families the right of a proper burial.

Lily raced as fast as she was capable, the sounds of shouting and exploding objects at her back. She bolted up the stairs and threw open the door to their nursery, startling a lightly dozing Harry.

Her own eyes stared back at her, beginning to water in preparation for the assured crying that would overtake her son from the effect of being scared awake. Before he could start sounding off, however, Lily placed a convenient _Silencio_ on her son, mentally apologizing for it.

Her heart was beating so fast and hard; she almost felt light headed. _What do I do, what do I do, what do I do?!_ The floo was downstairs, where the battle between James and Voldemort continue, increasing in volume. And Dumbledore had insisted a few months back to enable an anti-apparition ward on their house, and only now did Lily curse the decision. Yes, it, of course, protected people from appearing, but it also _prevented_ her from leaving.

Emerald eyes darted around the room, desperately trying to find something to use as a method of escape.

_There!_ On Harry’s rocking chair, where she nursed him nightly, was James’ invisibility cloak draped over the arm; he had been entertaining Harry for hours earlier that day by making random body parts disappear, as well as himself in an extended game of peek-a-boo.

She clawed at the cloak, draping the fabric over herself before stealing Harry from the crib. There was no time to grab anything from the room, and she had no intentions of remaining in the house for a bloody object of sentimental value- not when her _son_ ’s _life_ was forfeit. She threw open the window, just as Voldemort cried with triumph below.

Tears falling down her face, she cast the most potent cushioning charm possible at the ground before leaping out of the window, Harry pressed tightly to her chest. Once she landed, she ran as fast as she was able, her lungs burning and her legs aflame.

She silently cast a sticking charm to her body to keep the cloak in place as she sped towards the entrance of Godric’s Hollow. Once she was there, she heard a gut-wrenching roar of indignation before she turned on her heel, apparating away into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a terribly short one-shot, but I couldn't stop thinking of this scenario, and why didn't Lily try that instead? I mean, admittedly, I took artistic liberty with conveniently placing the cloak in the nursery, but she maybe could have accio-ed it?
> 
> Anyways! I am inclined to write more of this, maybe of Lily's life beyond this Halloween night, and all that I could see happening? If you would be interested, please let me know! :D


End file.
